Crush or be crushed
by Lab Rats Squad
Summary: There's a new girl at school and Spike and her don't get along at all. Will Spike make a new enemy or will it turn into something else.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again so remember when I said I was going to make a story called Crush or Be Crushed? Well here it is. And my OC Nicki Morgan is played by India Eisley. So here it is chapter 1.**

 **Sadly I do not own lab rats :(**

Spike's P.O.V

Chase and I were at our lockers getting ready to go to our next class until Bree and her boyfriend came over to us. "Hey guys," Bree said. "Hey Bree and uh...," I stopped forgetting the dude's name. "It's Owen," he said. " Oh well doesn't matter if I didn't remember it the first time I probably won't remember it at all," I told him. "So Bree are we still on for that date tonight?" Gwen asked. "Yes," Bree replied quickly. "I mean yeah sure," she said trying to play off what happened. "Great bye you guys," He waved. "Bye Gwen," I said. "It's Owen," he corrected me. Then left glaring at me. "Your boyfriend is-," I was about to continue until Bree caught me off. "Amazing," She said smiling. "You two are talking about the same person right?" Chase asked. Bree gave us a look. "You two are just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend or friends period," She said.

"I have seen what love can do to a person. For example you," I told Bree. "You know what-" Bree was about to argue with me until Chase stopped her. "Hey who's that?" He asked pointing to a girl who just walked in. She was wearing a red short sleeveless shirt with black tights and boots. She came over to us. "Hi um I'm looking for Spike," She said. "What did he do now?" Chase asked. "Nothing it's just I'm new here and the principle said that he could show me around. So where is the little guy?" She asked. Wait what? "I'm sorry what?" Bree asked. "Well he is a dog right?" She asked. "No princess I'm not," I growled. "Oh sorry," she apologized but I could tell she didn't mean it. "If I blow her up can I just say it was an accident?" I whispered to Chase.

"Don't even think about it," he said with a stern look on his face. "So you never told us your name," Bree said. "Oh yeah I'm Nichole Morgan but, you can call me Nicki," she introduced herself. "Oh well I'm Bree. That's Chase. And you already met Spike," Bree introduced all of us. "There's two of them?" She asked. "Trust me we are nothing alike," Chase told her. "What are your classes?" Bree asked while her and Chase looked at Nicki's schedules.

"You have all of the same classes as Spike," Chase pointed out. "Great," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. Just then the bell started ringing. "Well we gotta go," Chase said. "Do not blow her up," he whispered to me. "I can't make any promises," I told him. He sighed then went off to his class. "Hey Nicki do you think you can sit with my brothers and I at lunch?" Bree asked her. "Please say no," I repeated over. "Sure," she answered. "Uh Bree can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. Before she could answer I pulled her away from Nicole. "Why did you just do that?" I asked her trying to be calm. Key word trying. "I'm sorry but, I just wanted to make her feel comfortable here you know becoming her friend," she explained.

"Ok she is never going to be comfortable at this school with or without friends," I told her. "Look it's done she already said yes so try to at least try to be nice to her," She said. She went back over to Nicole. "So I got to go to class so see you at lunch," Bree said. "Yep," Nicole nodded. Bree went to her class. So now it was just me and her. "Are you going to show me around or what?" She asked. I glared. "We're not going to get along at all will we?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Look who can point out the obvious," she answered. We continued glaring at each other. I know I don't ever hit ladies other than Bree but, I might have to make an exception for her too.

 **So I was listening to Taylor Swift bad blood when I came up with this idea. And remember I will be making a Q &A chapter plus the Spase (Spike&Chase) as I like to call contest that you guys will write. And by the way I have to get something for my mom for mother's day and my best friend for her birthday. Any ideas on what to do? So see you guys next time bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. Thanks to Susz and created to write for Favoring and following the story. And thank you Susz, Created to write, Aliqueen16, Dirtkid123, and Anonlabratslover for commenting.**

 **Susz- She likes music and cheerleading. I know you said PM you but, I might as well do it here since I'm writing everyone back.**

 **Created to write- This story takes about like a week after the story Leo 's cousins. The order goes Double Chase, Trust no one, Leo's cousins, and Crush or be crushed. And yeah like right after the next story Bullied and then the Q &A chapter.**

 **Aliqueen16- Yeah I wanted to put that it to show how much Spike doesn't like her.**

 **Dirtkid123- Spike: Yes someone finally gives me permission. (Runs out to find Nicole) Spike no you can't blow her up she's important in this story. Ugh Hopefully he won't be able to find her but, if he does I was never here. (Hides in the closet)**

 **Anonlabratslover- Thanks hope you like this chapter also. I might just have to get her flowers and chocolate because I'm too lazy to do chores.**

 **Ok so I left off with Nicole meeting Bree, Chase, and Spike. Remember the Spase contest plus ask some questions for the characters. And here is chapter 2.**

Spike's P.O.V

Nicole and I walked in to science class. Mrs. Johnson looked up at us. " Mr. Davenport You're late again," She said crossing her arms. "Perry said I had to show the new girl around," I explained. "I have a name you know," Nicole said. "And I don't care you know," I said mimicking her. "Well Spike it seems that you actually have an excuse," Mrs. Johnson said a little bit shocked.

I sat down in the back of the class. "So class we have a new student. Please introduce yourself," Mrs. Johnson said. "I'm Nicole Morgan and I just recently moved here from Wisconsin," She said. "Mrs. Morgan you can sit right next to Mr. Davenport," The teacher said while pointing to me in the back. Nicole turned and looked at me. "Fantastic," she said sarcastically walking towards me.

"Trust me I'm not too thrilled about this either princess," I said. I put my feet up in the empty chair she's supposed to be sitting on. "Are you going to move?" She asked. "Let me think about it," I said pretending to think about it. "Yeah how about no," I told her. She pushed my feet off and sat down. "Ok class time to begin goggles on," Mrs. Johnson said while putting her's on. Everyone else did too except for me. "Hey idiot she said put your goggles on," Nicole said. "I know what she said I just don't want to do it," I told her. "Fine but, don't come crying to me when your face gets blown up," she said. "1. I never cry and 2. I would never come to you for any reason at all," I said.

"Whatever," she said rolling her eyes. All we really have to do is mix some liquids together in a container. "Ok now class you see that the color of the liquid is purple so drop a hint of blue in it," She instructed us. I got so bored that I almost fell asleep. I looked at the other liquids and saw a red one. "Hey Mrs. Johnson what does the red one do?" I asked her. "Oh that one makes a whole lot of explosion and it is very messy so we won't be using them," Mrs. Johnson explained. I had an idea. It's time to make my own kind of experiment.

I grabbed the container but, Nicole grabbed it also. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked me. "None of your business now let go," I told her. "No," she replied. We started playing tug war with it. I let go of it and liquid spills into the container. It started shaking until it exploded every where. Mostly on Nicole and I. She looked at me with a death glare. "Now that's what I call an explosion," I said impressed with what I did.

.

.

.

We were now both in fresh pair of clean clothes. We had gotten detention which wasn't unusual for me. I walked into the lunch room and sat down with the others. "Hey Spike so what happened in science class?" Chase asked me but, I was to busy focused on Adam who was stuffing a whole bunch of marshmallows in his mouth. What are you doing? " I asked him. "Trying to see how many marshmallows he can fit in his mouth," Leo explained. "OK this isn't the weirdest thing He's ever done so I'm going to pretend I didn't just see that," I said. "So are you going to tell us what happened or not," Bree asked me. "Well we were arguing made something exploded, got detention, and now I have to do a whole project with her," I gave them the short version.

I saw Bree waving at some one I looked to see she was waving at Nicole. "Speaking of the devil," I thought out loud. Nicole came over to us. "Hey everyone and Spike," she said. I looked at her. "You can sit by me," Bree said while pointing at the seat that was in between her and Leo. Nicole sat down. "Hi I'm Leo but, you can call me anytime," he said trying to hit on her. "Does that line really work?" She asked him. "Never," Leo said a bit embarrassed. "Oh yeah that's Adam," Bree said pointing at Adam who was still stuffing the marshmallows in his mouth. He waved. Nicole stared at him in disguste.

"Don't worry he does weirder stuff then that," I told her. "And that's our step brother Leo," she said pointing at Leo. "Hi," she said to them. Suddenly Chase's phone went off. I looked at him. 'Mission aleart' he mouthed. Bree and I nodded. Adam had no idea what's going on. "Adam we have to go," Bree told him. He nodded and swallowed the whole marshmallows in his mouth without even choking. We all looked at him. "OK that's not normal even for you," Bree said. "Sorry Nicole we have to go it's a family emergency," Chase said. "Oh OK well see you guys tonight I since I have to work on that project with Spike," Nicole said. "Yeah and I'll make sure the door's locked so you can't get in," I told her. Then we left.

We got back from the mission and it took place in Alaska so now I'm freezing. Mr. Davenport came in the lab. "Great job you guys we did it," he said. "We? Did we just travel all the way to Alaska and now freezing our butts' off?" Bree asked him. "Never mind then," Mr. Davenport said. I went upstairs along with Chase and we started watching TV until the door bell rang. I got up and answered it. When I opened it it was Nicole. I closed the door. Chase looked at me."What if you want the door opened you can do it yourself, " I told him.

He got up and opened it. Once he did he was greeted by a slap to the face. "Ow what was that for?" He asked while holding his cheek. "Sorry I thought you were Spike" she apologized while glaring at me.I didn't pay any attention to her I was too busy laughing. I finally stopped after a little while. "So are we going to work on the project or not?" I asked her. "Actually that's what I came over to tell you I won't be able to work on the project," she told me. "Then why didn't you call"? Chase asked while I asked. " Or just not come at all?" "Because Bree left her purse at school so I just want to give it back to her," she explained. As she handed Chase the purse and he took it. "OK then bye," I said while pushing her out and slammed the door shut.

"Why do you have to be so mean to her?" Chase asked me. "Because I don't like her," I told him. "Yeah right you don't like Bree either but, you're not that mean to her. Well your actually worse to her but, still," he said. I just ignored him. "Wait a minute do you like her?" He asked. "What no of course not," I told him. "Yeah right," he said not believing me and started laughing. "Chase you have five seconds to run before I kill you," I said. He thought I was kidding until I started counting down. By the time I got to five he was already out of the room. I do not have a crush on her... Right?

No One's P.O.V

"So did you do it?" Krane asked. "Yep I put the tracker or whatever it is on Bree's purse so now we can hear and see everything they do," Nicole said.

 **Spike: So can i destroy her now? No. Anyways I decided I'm not going to do bullied and I'm going to combined the Q &A chapter with the contest so I can go straight to the last story of the Double Chase series and you guys can pick out the title. So bye guys**


End file.
